


Tread

by BrosleCub12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosleCub12/pseuds/BrosleCub12
Summary: There's a knock at the door.(Spoilers for The Six Thatchers)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This fic is VERY spoilerific for the newest episode. I wasn't entirely happy with TST, but this is my way of dealing with it.

*

 

He recognises John’s tread on the stairs before the man arrives; pauses, flexes his fingers and then shuts the laptop. It’s been seven weeks since Mary’s death (since she threw herself across him, but he had been _ready,_ prepared, _this is it;_ since she bled out at his feet. Since he failed).

He pulls himself to his feet (swaying a little; should probably – reluctantly – take a power-nap; maybe eat the biscuits Mrs Hudson leaves out for him) and turns to face it, face John and whatever brand of anger he chooses to throw at him today.

There’s a knock at the door. Sherlock blinks; _that’s_ unexpected.

‘Come in.’

It creaks back, slowly, almost politely even and John – John peeks around, a bag in one hand and – _Rosamund_ in the other, tucked up in the ridiculous onesie Mrs Hudson brought her, horribly pink but admittedly functional.

‘Hi,’ John’s voice is very low and very contrite. Sherlock clears his throat; finds his gaze flitting to Rosamund. She’s grown; put on the subtlest of weights, more hair, more awake. Her eyes focus on Sherlock, take him in. Sherlock smiles, awkward.

‘Hello.’

John nods, looking unsure. ‘Erm.’ He looks at Rosamund. ‘She. She misses her godfather.’

‘…I see.’

‘And.’ John coughs, steps inside; swings the door shut behind him. ‘So do I, to be blunt.’ 

 

*

 


End file.
